


[Podfic] of all the ways i said your name

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 4 Times fic, Audio Format: MP3, Common Law Space Marriage At Its Finest, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Make-Outs, Minor Harm to the Kids, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team as Family, Undercover as a Couple, minor injury, swrminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: “Nice job on the save, by the way.”“Not like you were very subtle.” Hera nudges her hip against him. He takes advantage of the movement by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.“It was your idea to have a code word for emergencies, sweetie. Can’t blame a man for using what works.”“I can when I hate it.”“You don’t hate it—“4 times when Kanan calls Hera pet names/nicknames for once—for a cover, for a plan, and for real.





	[Podfic] of all the ways i said your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imgoingtocrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [of all the ways i said your name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308743) by [imgoingtocrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash). 



> And here, two weeks late because I am a despicable human being who still needs computer training wheels, is the podfic I recorded for imgoingtocrash for the Star Wars Rebels Minibang event. All the love to my partner for being patient with my shady self whilst I worked out the kinks. Hope this was even a small percentage worth the wait. Enjoy. :)

 

Length: 00:32:28

 

The podfic may be found [right here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zzoo_rsc94rZtIlnN_CHaMojBz87fG7B)

**Author's Note:**

> Music used is John Williams' 'Across the Stars', because I'm a hopeless dork like that. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wMiMDBHnJ0
> 
> Now with added Tumblr! <https://anathtsurugi.tumblr.com/>


End file.
